Emblems and badges are commonly employed on vehicles to convey various aesthetic and stylistic features. They may also be used to display a vehicle manufacturer's logos, names, trademarks or other graphics. Enhancements to the attractiveness of these badges or emblems may also be desirable.
The engineering and design of emblems and badges for use in a vehicle requires a consideration of various environmental factors. These units should be sufficiently durable to maintain their attractiveness over the lifetime of the vehicle. In some cases, the emblems and badges may be used in an under-the-hood configuration and require additional temperature resistance.